Dinner Date
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: One shot. On Olivia's 'date' her and Alex make a split second decision. Please Read and Review.


**Dinner Date.  
**So went out on one of those family meals.  
You know the one where you sit with family in a crowded restaurant waiting 40 minutes for your food, and whilst you're waiting your annoying cousin decided to bring up your love life and you spend most of the time chatting to your Nan about when she was little? If not... Lucky you!  
No, really. Anyway, so I was sat with my family and thought of this idea...  
ENJOY!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Walking into the restaurant Alex walked two steps behind Olivia and her new boyfriend.

Why she had agreed to this she'll never know. Casey walked next to her head down.

"What you upset about you have someone to go home to." Alex said turning her attention to Casey.

"I guess so, what about you?"  
"Still not over it." Alex said sadly.

"You'll get there sweetie... I promise." Casey said squeezing her shoulder making Alex smile.

Once sat down and orders had been placed the conversations began.

"So, why don't you tell me more about Livy?" James asked.

"We all call her Liv." Alex said getting annoyed at the use of the nickname.  
Olivia smiled at her across the table... whilst Alex thought of so much more to say.

Mainly a long the lines of she's amazing, sexy, great, she's the type of person I would like in my bed on a regular basis.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Casey asked in an attempt to move the conversation on. Alex smiled at how Casey managed to make this a lot less awkward.

"Tell me about her work and how you two became her best girlfriends!" James said making Alex's heart skip a beat... 'Girl friend'... she wished.

"Well I met Alex first, thank god I did, and she's been there for me through everything..." Olivia said before sipping her drink.  
"I guess she really wants you to succeed..." James put in with a grin.

Casey bites back the urge to laugh...  
That wasn't the only reason.

Olivia looked at Alex who refused to make contact. Yes they both wanted each other, but somewhere a long the line communication was lost.

Smiling as the food came they thanked the waitress and the conversation of Olivia's job came up.

Not really the dinner time conversation.

* * *

Soon after Casey had to run leave Alex alone with the love of her life and, well, what he human was he an animal, sure ate like one...

"So Alex, you got plans for the rest of the week?" Olivia asked ignoring her 'date'.

"Well if we can get this case sorted then I have far too much paper work to get done." Alex said with a small smile as Olivia sat the other side of the table smiling as she played with the chain around her neck.

"Please excuse me." Alex said getting up with a smile.

"I need to go too." Liv said with a fake smile to James who seemed to be far to interested in his phone.

"Okay then." Olivia muttered under her breath as both woman moved away from the table.

Walking into the head Alex smiled seeing it was empty.

"I thought you needed to go..." Alex said seeing Olivia stop and leans herself against the sinks.

"I needed to get away from him..." Olivia said as Alex laughed a little before shutting and locking the cubical door, appearing a few moments later.

"Do you like me?" Olivia asked. Not sure where she was going herself.

"Of course I do."  
"I want there to be an 'us'." Olivia admitted.

"Liv you're on a date..." Alex said in shock.

"We were in a relationship before WP..." Liv said making a point.

Alex took a step forward and moved in a little closer to capture her lips.

"I want there to be an 'us' too." The blonde admitted almost silently.

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't have run..."  
"What and maybe we should have stayed?"  
Olivia and Alex decided to bolt.

"I can't believe my brother set me up with him..." Olivia said with a laugh.

"I can't believe we made out in the toilets of a posh restaurant." Alex said turning on her side. Naked. In Olivia's bed.

"We shouldn't have been there, we're not posh..." Liv said with a smile in a fake British accent. Alex let out a small laugh before a knock at the door interrupted them.

"OLIVIA! OLIVIA OPEN UP!" James' pissed off voice could be heard.  
Alex and Olivia both laid silently, hands entwined...

"Baby, you should answer it." Alex whispered in her ear.

Olivia shivered at the warm breath against the side of her face... She couldn't face him... what was she meant to say... the banging still continued.

"Fine, I'll be right back, I promise..." Olivia said kissing Alex, before doing it a few more times...  
They were like teenagers again... they didn't want to be apart.

Walking to the front door wearing a tank top she's thrown on with some shorts she got the courage to open up.

"Olivia..." James said a little breathlessly from shouting.

"I think you've pissed of my neighbours more than enough for one night..."  
"I think so too..." He said at a loss.

"James tonight was lovely, but I can't date you..."  
"I figured that, when you mixed your drink..." James said. Olivia smiled at his colourful language.

"I'm sorry."  
"I know I wanted to give you this though..." James said handing her a bracelet.

"James, you don't have to."  
"I had a nice time Olivia; it's a thank you..." James said, kissing her cheek before he made his exit...

* * *

Walking back into her bedroom Alex knew Olivia would feel bad. Alex sat up the covers pulled to her chest, careful not to expose the top half of her body.

"You okay sweetheart?" Alex asked quietly.

"I'm all good..." Olivia said with a smile before climbing back into bed with her.

"You sure?" Alex asked. Having to make sure as always...

'Livia smiled.

"I've got you. I am perfectly fine." Olivia said before kissing the blonde.

"Promise me something." Olivia went on to say.

"Anything baby..." Alex began rather seductively...

"Promise me we will never go on a dinner date again." Olivia said and Alex replied with a laugh before speaking.

"I love you Olivia Benson."

"I love you too Alexandra Cabot."

* * *

So, just a quick one shot.

My mum has already arranged another family dinner.  
Oh the joys.  
Anyway! Please review! It makes me very happy!  
Love you all!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
